Stephanie Nadolny
Stephanie Nadolny (born on May 19, 1972 in Memphis, Tennessee) is a voice-over artist who has worked for FUNimation Entertainment and ADV Films. In the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, she is best known as the English voice for young Goku and Gohan in the FUNimation Dub of the series. Though her list of roles is somewhat small compared to other voice actors, her work has still been extensive, due to Goku and Gohan being such prominent characters. However, she did not reprise her role of Gohan for Dragon Ball Z Kai and was replaced by fellow voice actress Colleen Clinkenbeard. Voice Filmography Anime Series *''Beet the Vandel Buster'' as Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' Opening 2 Singer *''Dragon Ball Z'' as Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan, Baby Trunks, East Kai, Angela, Gohan's High School Teacher; Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball'' as Kid Goku, Teen Goku, Grandma Paozu *''Dragon Ball GT'' as Kid Goku, Ending 1 Singer *''Fruits Basket'' as Ari; Additional Voices *''Gravion'' as Captain Faye Xin Yu *''Hakugei - Legend of Moby Dick'' as Atre *''Kanon'' as Alarm Clock, Track Team Girl 2, Track Girls, Classmates, Chatty Girls, Kimono Girls, Waitress; Additional Voices *''Kiddy Grade'' as the singer for the opening and ending theme songs *''Parasite Dolls'' as Eve *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' as Additional Voices Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' as Goku *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' as Goku Jr. *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku'' as Baby Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' as Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' as Baby Goku and Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' as Baby Goku and Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' as Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' as East Kai *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' as Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' as Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' as Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' as Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' as Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' as Gohan's High School Teacher *''Lupin III: Missed by a Dollar'' as Cynthia Fullerton Video Games *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' as Goku *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' as Goku *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' as Goku *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' as Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' as Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' as Kid Goku and Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' as Kid Goku and Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2' 'as Kid Goku and Kid Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' as Kid Goku and Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' as Kid Gohan (Some Scenes) *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' as Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' as Kid Goku and Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' as Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' as Kid Gohan *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' as Gohan Nadolny, Stephanie